Davis Bloome/Doomsday
Davis Bloome '''and Doomsday were the two halves of a genetic Kryptonian hybrid created by Faora and General Zod, with the intent of killing Clark Kent who would have been granted power from the Earth's Yellow Sun. They were originally the same being, but had no control over the actions of their other half. Davis Bloome ''' Davis Bloome was the host vessel/Earth camouflage for the Kryptonian creature Doomsday, the result of a fusion of genetic material taken from the most violent Kryptonian life-forms and the Kryptonians Zod and Faora. Davis was created on Krypton by Faora and Zod, who took their own DNA and mixed it with that of mutliple unkown Aliens, inorder to create the ultimate weapon. His egg was attached to Kal-El's ship and sent to Earth. Davis crash-landed on Earth and was found by Lionel Luthor's team, near the site of Kal-El's crash. He was caged, but fearing his own safety, transformed into his true form and killed his kidnappers. He was later taken to Lionel Luthor and hidden in Luthor Mansion, where he met and befriended a young Lex Luthor. After Lionel realized he was not Kal-El, he had him thrown out into the streets. Davis was put into foster care and had lived in five different foster homes. As a teen he attended Lowell County High School and recieved Medical training at Metropolis General Hospital. Davis became a Peramedic for MetGen. Davis eventually met Chloe Sullivan, as well as Jimmy Olsen, whom he disdained as well as Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. Doomsday continued to have transformations and eventually caught the attention of Clark Kent, John Jones and Oliver Queen, who all became suspicious. Eventually Doomsday attacked the Ace of Clubs, and Davis woke up in the nightclub, covered in blood. Davis met his "mother" Faora (who was using Lois as a vessel), who then explained his origins and demonstrated his adaptive abilities by stabbing and killing him, which made him invlunverable to penetration. Weeks later, Davis was found carrying dead bodies to the trash by LuthorCorp guards, and when they attacked him, he transformed. Davis woke up days later in the Fortress and ran into Brainiac, who had possesed Chloe and placed him in a crystal incubator, hoping to permenantly transform him. Davis returned to Metropolis weeks later and began a killing spree, and developed homicidal tendencies. When Clark revealed his secret to the world, Davis warned Chloe and told her to tell Clark. Davis however transformed. After Clark altered time, Davis, who was able to control his powers, killed Linda Lake in a fit of rage, after she threatened to reveal his secret. He also caused Jimmy Olsen to become suspicious of him to the point Jimmy became paranoid. Jimmy kidnapped Davis and tied him in chains, but Davis began to transform and attacked him, until Chloe arrived and supressed his monstrous side. Later, after Chloe learned his secret, Davis begged her to kill him with Kryptonite, but he survived. Davis then came to understand that Chloe's presence neutralized his true form. Later, Davis kidnapped a suspicious Jimmy and Oliver, but was stopped by Clark, who took him to the Fortress and tried to send him to the Phantom Zone. Davis once again gained control of his abilites and attempted to fight back, but was defeated, and then saved by Chloe Davis and Chloe left for Edge City together, but were kidnapped by the Justice League, who intended to kill Davis. When Davis began to transform, Chloe used Black Kryptonite to seperate him from Doomsday. Face to face with his true form, Davis, Chloe and the League were rendered unconcious by Doomsday. Davis later woke up in The Watchtower, Jimmy and Chloe's pent house apartment, and after seeing Jimmy and Chloe re-affirm their love, stabbed Jimmy and attempted to stab Chloe. However, Jimmy used his last bit of strength to stab Davis, who died next to him. Doomsday Doomsday is the Ultimate Destroyer, and Davis's true form. It was created by Zod and Faora as the Ultimate Destroyer, an unstopable being which would end all life on Earth and kill Kal-El. He was sent to Earth as genetic matter attached to Kal-El's spaceship; his true monstrous form remained camouflaged, adapting to the world it was sent to until it was ready to destroy the civilization. Doomsday was created on Krypton by Faora and Zod, who took the DNA of mutliple unknown Alien beings and mixed it with their own Kryptonian DNA, inorder to create the ultimate weapon. His egg was attached to Kal-El's ship and sent to Earth. Doomsday crash-landed on Earth and assumed his earthly camoflauge, and was then found by Lionel Luthor's team, near the site of Kal-El's crash. He was caged, but fearing his own safety, transformed into Doomsday and killed his kidnappers. After Lionel realized he was not Kal-El, he had him thrown out into the streets, but Davis transformed into Doomsday, who then killed his kidnappers. During Davis's life Doomsday would emerge at random moments and go on rampages, killing countless people. Davis's struggle to control Doomsday occured even in adulthood. After rescuing a busload of people caught in an explosion and running into Chloe and Bette Sans Souci, he went on an other rampage and killed several more people. Doomsday then went on a killing spree through Metropolis, and at one point attacked the Ace of Clubs, a famous nightclub in Metropolis. Doomsday eventually feel under the control of Braniac, who used him to kidnapp Chloe during her wedding. At this time he killed mutliple attendees, mortally wounded Jimmy, and had his first confrontation with Clark, the Kryptonian he was sent to kill. He took Chloe to the Fortress of Solitude and reverted back to his camouflage. Brainiac then trapped Davis in a crystal incubator and Davis escaped as Doomsday, and presumably went on a nother rampage throughout the North Hemisphere, eventually returning to Metropolis weeks later. After Clark revealed to Davis and the world that he was Kal-El, Davis begged Chloe to tell Clark what Davis was, but unwillingly transformed and killed her. Clark eventually altered time, so Doomsday never killed Chloe. After Davis found ways to supress Doomsday, he transformed less often, and gained control of his own powers. But transformed again when he saw Chloe in danger. After Davis and Chloe had been kidnapped by the League, Chloe used Black Kryptonite on Davis, which made his Doomsday side a seperate, uncontrollable being. Doomsday attacked Metropolis, and once again confronted Clark, who fought him for awhile until he was punched and sent flying through Metropolis. As Clark was exhausted and bleeding, Doomsday managed to super-leap over to him and was ready to give the final blow until Clark gathered his strength and charged at Doomsday, grabbing him and super-leaping all the way back to the LuthorCorp geothermal facility, where the Justice League set off explosives and Clark trapped Doomsday 20 miles under the Earth's surface, where it would be extremely difficult for him to escape. Powers and Abilities *'Reactive Camouflage': Davis was genetically designed to physically adapt to any environment he inhabits, taking on the appearance and abilities of the dominant species of any planet. *'Reactive Adaptation/Healing Factor/immortality': Being a Kryptonian-based creature, Davis can adapt to anything that harms him and cannot be killed the same way more than once, this ability comes from his Kryptonian creature DNA strands. According to Faora, "that which kills him only makes him stronger". *'Super-strength': When Davis became homicidal, he was able to tap into the beast's power. In his humanoid form, he was able could hold his own while fighting with Clark Kent, although Clark was able to overpower him, though with great effort. As Doomsday, he became much, much stronger, and possessed extreme strength that surpassed Clark's, and as such, can easily overpower and kill metahumans and even full fledged Kryptonians like Clark, and can lift and throw heavy objects. *'Super-speed': This ability was rarely explored. Davis, much like Clark, can move at superspeed, and could also perceive the world in slow motion, as he wasn't frozen when Clark was moving really fast. However, despite this, it seems as if Doomsday can't perceive the world in slow motion, as he was frozen when Clark ran to save a girl from his grip *'Invulnerability': Doomsday and Davis are both highly resistant harm, but only Doomsday is resistant to every type of harm, whereas Davis must first die from the attack in order to adapt and become resistant to it. *'Super stamina': Doomsday can run long distances and long periods of time without tiring. Phsyical Appearence Davis he is over 6 feet tall, with a slender build, dark hair and eyes and pale skin. He always wears either dark colored clothing or Paramedic uniform. When transformed as Doomsday he taken on a humanoid form standing nearly 7 feet tall and is very muscular. Doomsday has no hair, but bony protrusions which stick out of his flesh along most of his body. Doomsday has dense, leathery, dark gray skin and red eyes. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Smallville Exclusive Characters Category:Aliens Category:Season 8 Characters